idsbiostoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gairon
Gairon is a Matoran of Gravity of Agrav. He is a fast-talking business man type and is a professional Hoverboarder recruiter. He also does Hoverboarding on his own accord too. He is good friends with Aliki and Katron. Biography Gairon originated from the Tehktranuian district of Agrav. He was originally a simple mechanic for the former production firm Agrav Industries. He was unhappy with his life due to the occupation and eventually quit his job. He drifted from job to job for two years until he was introduced to the sport of Hoverboarding by an old workmate. He took to the sport, like a Gukko takes to the air, and was soon hired to professional Hoverboarding. He met several friends during his time with the sport, including the amateur hoverboarder, Aliki, and the Le-Matoran, Katron. Gairon took part in many major events and competitions, and soon became relatively successful. However, he felt he wanted to step down from the pressures of professional hoverboarding, and chose to step down from the sport. Still wanting his links to the sport that had sustained him for so long, he chose to go into hoverboarder recruiting. Gairon remembered the amateur, Aliki, and saw strong potential in him. He immediately got him a contract and a sponsor. Gairon's instinct played out right. Aliki was a incredible hoverboarder and a true-born champion. Gairon soon became a high-brow recruiter and known for his skill at creating winners. His recruiting business thrived and he and Aliki became very successful. Aliki acheivements grew and grew till he became the Hoverboarding champion of all of Tehktra Nui, defeating the former champion, Moa. This never phased Gairon. He knew that Aliki deserved this glory and it was he who gave Aliki his big-shot. He later used some of his money to get himself rebuilt into a larger form. Sometime later, the company that produced the Hoverboard, brought out a new model of the board for testing. Several Hoverboarders, including Aliki, were called to the Agrav test-track to sample the board. Gairon was too invited, but was more concerned with turning up for Aliki's safety. Their vehicles were known to sometimes fail with disastrous consequences. He made his way to the test-track, bringing Katron along with him. After Aliki's assurance that the boards were a success, he too began trying out the new innovation. In mid-air, he noticed some commotion down on the ground so came in for a landing. He immediately saw a dead researcher that had been killed. Another researcher informed him that a being had killed the matoran and had kidnapped Katron. The matoran notified KMES, much to Aliki's protest, and soon a unit led by Icax had arrived at the scene. After a short session of searching for evidence, no conclusive clues were found. The group reassured them, and told them that the culprit would be in their clutches soon enough. The group, also being members of the band The Kanohi Stripes, invited them to their gig at the Rusty Mask, before promptly leaving. Gairon ran up to Aliki and inquired about Katron. Aliki left too, stating to Gairon regarding Katron,"Ah, who needs him!! ". Gairon then returned to his home in Agrav. The following week was a eventful one. One major event was a massive clash for the Crystal Cup, and thus championship of the sport, between the best friends, Aliki and Katron (Now a toa). Gairon showed interest in hosting the event but was turned down as the Tehktra Nui Elite had chosen to host for the mass publicity. He witnessed the event and later visited Katron at his home in Agrav to congratulate him on his success. Before the rising of Tehktra Nui out of the Endless Ocean Planet, Turaga Keyme evacuated the surviving Matoran of the island in Watercrafts to off shore bunkers, where they would be able to survive. Gairon was one of the many Matoran to be evacuated, and in his Watercraft there also was his friend Onipex and a Ga-Matoran named Lenel. The fleet had been navigating through the Nevex river, but due to violent earthquakes, the river-bed raised a few meters above the normal level, subsequently creating a tsunami. The giant waves threw the Watercrafts, along with the Matoran, into the city. Gairon's Watercraft was thrown deep into the city, but he and the others survived. Onipex and Lenel fell off clear, but Gairon was lost. Two days later, he was found by the two Matoran, alongside with the remains of the broken Tehktranuian Watercraft. Onipex later helped Gairon to wake up. He talked to the two Matoran, and then saw two other survivors, Jessaco and Leresh, who found them. However, he was hurt, and he couldn't walk. After hours of resting, at night, he was able to walk. The next morning, Lenel and Leresh went off to find the remains of the city bay to find any more Watercraft or, if possible, any more survivors. Whilst the pair were performing that task, Onipex ordered Gairon and Jessaco to find scrap metal for the repairs of their vehicle. He reluctantly agreed and during his search he found a deactivated Mechanical Rahkshi. He immediately called Onipex and Jessaco to witness his findings. Jessaco, being quite fearful of the rahkshi, attempted to destroy the robotic shell of the creature to ensure its death, before being promptly stopped by Onipex. Onipex stated that the rahkshi would be able to provide the materials necessary for the repair of their Watercraft so the three hauled the body to their original site. Abilities and traits Gairon being a Ba-Matoran has the inaccessible elemental power of gravity. He is a quick thinker and is always on his feet.He speaks fast and is known for his persuasive nature and intellectual wit. He sometimes dislikes the way Aliki treats Katron but doesn't want to get involved. Unlike Aliki though, he is nice to Katron and truly considers him a friend. Mask and Tools Gairon wears a powerless noble shelek, mask of silence. Being an avid Hoverboarder, he often carries a hoverboarding spear and shield as well as his own Hoverboard itself. Stats Trivia *He is 's favourite matoran *He was the first matoran to appear in Matoran Adventures Appearances *Toa Imydrex's Blog *Matoran Adventures *Race of Honour *Running From Death Category:Matoran